


Coming Home

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: When Corrin arrive at their room, she is glad to see Kaze.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Corrin arrive at her room after having many meeting and talked with everyone when she arrive Kaze was waiting for her  
  
"I missed you, milady, was worried about you and I'm glad that you are safe now"  
  
They kiss  
  
"You know I will always be safe and arrive at home when I know that I'm with you and that I will sleep with you in your arms"  
  
"You know I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"You are the only one who matters to me, I will always be here for you"  
  
They make love where they are both happy then they sleep together Kaze is really close to Corrin who are in his arms. They wanted to have more time together but they take every time they could have together, even on the battlefield where they always protect each other.


End file.
